Patmol est de retour
by Thick pillow
Summary: Patmol devient prof à la surprise générale, surtout du-dit Patmol ... Mais faute de pouvoir être ailleurs, notre Sirius doit rester à Poudlard, enseigner, et pourquoi pas, en profiter un peu. Profiter, avec un Rogue dans le coin, ce n'est pas simple...


Titre : Patmol est de retour

Auteur : Thick Pillow

Résumé : Patmol devient prof à la surprise générale, surtout du-dit Patmol ... Mais faute de pouvoir être ailleurs, notre Sirius doit rester à Poudlard, enseigner, et pourquoi pas, en profiter un peu. Profiter, avec un Rogue dans le coin, ce n'est pas simple...

Note : Prend en compte les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et 5. ne tiens absolument pas compte de la mort préméditée de Sirius Black (sinon ce serai franchement pas pratique). Sirius qui aura été réhabilité, pour raison pratique également.

Disclamer : Tooout à JKR, Poudlard et les personnages.

**Chapitre 1. Sirius de retour à Poudlard**

Les élèves et les professeurs étaient rassurés de retrouver leur Poudlard, seul endroit où l'on pouvait vraiment se sentir en sécurité, maintenant que le retour de Voldemort n'était plus un secret et que sa puissance était prise au sérieux par un ministère compétent ... Ou, du moins, plus compétent que l'année passée.

Les premières années répartis et le discours de Dumbledore achevé, les tintements de couverts gourmands et les débuts de conversations s'élevaient dans la Grande Salle dont le plafond présentait un ciel étoilé et sans nuage ...

Allons voir du côté la noble table des Griffondors, avec nos petits Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute la joyeuse bande, qui dévoraient tous ce qui leur apparaissant devant les yeux avec un appétit assez inquiétant, exeptée Hermione, qui regardait la table professorale, apparemment plongée dans de sérieuses réflexions. Ron, qui avait - ô miracle - levé les yeux de son assiète, pris la parole :

- Euh 'Mione ... Me dit pas que tu commence déjà à penser aux cours ... Tu me fait peur quand tu fais cette tête là !

- Bien sûr que non. ... Mais non ! Mais, vous n'avez apparemment pas remarqué qu'il y a une place vide à la table des professeurs... On dirais bien que Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé de prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette déclaration fu suivit d'un silence à la table des Griffondors, puis quelques murmures qui faisaient rapidement passer l'information aux voisins trop loin pour avoir entendu, puis aux tables voisines, enfin, toute la grande salle était parcourue d'un brouhaha interrogateur. Harry se décida enfin à lever les yeux de son assiette - le pauvre Survivant n'avait vraiment pas mangé à sa faim cet été, et avait encore maigri à vu d'oeil, rongé par l'inquiétude de savoir Voldemort redevenu actif... Non, bon, d'accord, mais la bouffe était sacrément bonne - et regarda la table des professeur pour vérifier les dires de son amie ... Tout les professeurs qu'il connaissait étaient là ... Mais comme d'habitude, le précédent prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était resté qu'un an, encore heureux d'ailleurs, Ombrage n'allait certainement pas lui manquer.

C'est donc un siège vide qui se faisait remarquer par son absence d'occupant entre un Rogue qui semblait toujours aussi content d'être dans un château remplie d'adolescents, et un Dumbledore qui semblait se rendre compte avec amusement du soudain intérêt que les élèves avaient pour la place innocupée à côté de lui. Il pouffa un instant dans sa barbe, se reprit sous le regard passablement ennuyé de Rogue, et se leva :

- J'ai oublié, mes chers élèves, de vous faire part d'un léger détail ... Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, notre précédent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mrs Ombrage, n'enseignera plus à Poudlard. Je vous présente donc votre nouveau professeur - hem, il est un peu intimidé - le professeur Black !

Les yeux de tous les élèves s'agrandirent de surprise. Des murmures parcoururent la salle "Black ... Comme Sirius Black ?" "...qui viens d'être réhabilité ..." "à Azkaban pendant 12 ans !"

Harry n'y croyait pas. Sirius ? il allait bien se marrer cette année, finalement !

Mais la chaise demeurait vide. D'un BANG, puis d'un GLAP, Harry compris.

Rogue, avec un plaisir certain, venait de mettre un coup de pied dans quelque chose qui semblait se planquer sous la table, puis un gros chien noir surgit de sous ladite table avec un glapissement de douleur et s'assit élégament sur sa chaise avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Rogue , dont la moitié de la chaise était accaparée par l'énorme chien, regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait sortir de sous la table.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et sourit aimablement aux élèves estomaqués.

- C'est un animagus, crétins ! expliqua Ron d'une voix forte aux élèves sensiblement lents à comprendre.

Un éclat de rire général suivit son éclaircissement, puis des applaudissements enthousiastes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et ses deux amis firent irruption dans le bureau de Sirius :

- Hey Professeur Black ! s'exclama un Harry tout fier de son parrain, J'en revient pas ! Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?!

- Je le sais que depuis hier, pas eu l'occasion de vous en parler avant d'arriver ici ... J'ai jamais été dans une galère pareille, pire que quand j'était planqué dans une caverne avec Buck ... Répondit Sirius avec un sourire amer, en essayant visiblement de mettre de l'odre dans ses affaires qui s'étaient déjà éparpillées sur son bureau.

- Mais nan ! Vous en faites pas, ça va être génial, et tout le monde vous adore déjà ! tenta de le réconforter Ron.

- Tu parles, je doit être vu comme un parfait trouillard, ce que je suis en plus ...

- Bien au contraire, le coupa Hermione, Votre histoire est connue depuis cet été, vous être un symbole de fidélité et de courage !

Sirius était perdu. Fidélité et courage, lui qui était prêt à refaire ses valises et partir en courant se planquer dans des montagnes inaccessibles par les humains ?

Harry voyait bien que son parrain était mort de trouille à l'idée d'enseigner, et lui même dût bien s'avouer qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer Sirius en professeur ... Mais avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'était assise sur la chaise devant le bureau, avec cet éclat terrifiant dans le regard, éclat qui dit J'ai comprit des choses qui passent au dessus de tout le monde donc on écoute la-Miss-Qui-Comprend-Et-Explique-Tout. Ce qu'elle fit donc :

- Professeur Black.

- Eeuh, Hermione, pas de 'professeur' avec moi, du moins pas en dehors des cours, pitié ...

- Bien, Sirius. Vous ne comprenez apparemment pas la façon dont les élèves vous perçoivent.

- euh ... un grand crétin qui est terrorisé à l'idée d'enseigner au point de se cacher sous une table sous sa forme de gros toutou ?

- Non, ça c'était l'effet comique qui fait qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment peur de vous.

Même Ron et Harry étaient bouche bée. La bonne blague.

- ... Ok, tu peux reprendre s'il te plaît ?

- Vous êtes Sirius Black, -

- Oui, jusque là j'avais saisi ...

- Ne me coupez pas la parole, sinon nous en aurons pour la nuit. Bien, vous êtes Sirius Black, dans les mémoires de tout le monde vous être un traître dangereux qui a réussi par on ne sais quel miracle à s'évader d'Azkaban, qui est resté introuvable pendant un peu plus de deux ans alors que le ministère entier - faute de vouloir comprendre que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour - vous recherchait , maintenant vous êtes reconnu innocent des crimes dont on vous accusait mais vous n'en restez pas moins impressionnant, parce que vous avez passé douze ans à Azkaban et que vous n'êtes pas devenu fou, et que vous avez pu vous en échapper, la raison : le fait que vous soyez un animagi, n'est plus un mystère mais ça n'en reste pas moins un coup de maître et c'est en cela que vous méritez le respect, vous êtes donc admiré et assez craint par les élèves.

Elle laissa les trois garçons digérer son raisonnement, et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

- Donc, si je comprend bien ... J'ai une réputation monstrueuse ?

Ses yeux pétillaient,. le revoilà, le Sirius ténébreux qui allait faire battre les coeurs, passer dans les couloirs d'un pas assuré devant des élèves impressionnés par son charisme infaillible, se faire mater par des jeunes filles toute émoustillées ... hum, bref.

Les trois amis le laissèrent un instant à ses rêveries.

- Mais tu ne nous a toujours pas dit , le réveilla Harry, Comment ça se fait que tu soit ici ?

Sirius raconta donc aux trois ado surexités le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il fichait à Poudlard.

* * *

La veille, après une réunion de L'Ordre du Phénix, le Professeur Dumbledore avait retenu dans la cuisine du 12, square grimmaurd, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin et, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, Sirius Black. Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient l'air assez anxieux, Rogue ne cachait absolument pas son envie de partir de la maison de son viel ennemi et marmona une excuse à propos d'un chaudron sur le feu et du risque d'explosion des cachots, Black allait répliquer quand Lupin, assis entre eux deux, lui donna un coup de coude en ayant l'air de regretter d'avoir choisit cette place hautement suicidaire.

Dumbledore pris la paroles :

-Bien ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, et plus précisement à vous, Sirius. Comme vous vous en doutez, vous ne pouvez plus rester indéfiniement au square grimmaurd, pour votre sécurité et votre bien-être personnel ... Donc, les diverses cavernes qui vous ont servit d'abris ces deux dernières années n'étant pas non plus un endroit très adéquat, je vous demande d'accepter la sécurité de Poudlard, pour cette année du moins. Comme nous ne faisons pas hôtel, et qu'il nous manque comme tout les ans un professeur, j'ai eu la brillante idée de faire d'une pierre deux coup et de vous nommer professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Conclut-il avec un sourire radieux.

Les réactions furent très diverses.

Sirius, qui avait commencé une Bièraubeurre, la recracha et fit un bond sur sa chaise.

Lupin réfléchi un instant, jaugea son ami du regard et lui tendis un carré de chocolat. (Tiens, c'est conseillé en cas de choc émotionnel profond)

Le Professeur McGonagall, qui n'était apparemment pas au courant de l'idée du Directeur, le regardait d'un air sur-étonné.

Le Professeur Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des galions, regarda Sirius avec horreur et dit, ou essaya de dire :

- Mais ... Comment que ... Poudlard ... Chez ... Avec ... Mais pourquoi ?! acheva-t-il avec étonnement et une déception non dissimulée, semblant comprendre la nomination de Sirius à Poudlard comme une haute trahison de la part du directeur.

- Je vient de le dire, Severus. Sirius ne peut pas rester ici, et il n' est d'autres lieux où il pourrait être plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard.

Anticipant la réplique que brûlait de lancer Rogue, Lupin dit :

- Et non, on ne va pas enfermer Sirius dans un coffre protégé à Gringotts.

- Hey ! , l'ouvrit enfin le concerné. J'ai peut être mon mot à dire ?

- A vrai dire, non, Sirius, répondit rapidement McGonagall. Il nous faut un professeur, Vous êtes compétent - Severus, s'il vous plaît, ne reniflez pas quand on parle c'est très désagréable - vous avez besoin d'un endroit où vivre, et puis, vous serez près de Harry.

Ce dernier argument rabattit le clapet de Sirius, qui semblait maintenant enchanté.

- Mais Black n'a aucune qualification pour être professeur ! ajouta Rogue.

Au fond de lui, Lupin était d'accord, mais jamais il ne le laisserai paraître, et il choisit de défendre son ami avec toute la loyauté et la mauvaise foi dont il était capable :

- Sirius a été présent lors de la première guerre, Severus, et il a réussit a ne pas devenir fou pendant 12 ans à Azkaban, puis il a fait ce que personne n'avait pu faire avant lui ,s'enfuir de cette prison ! Il saura certainement apprendre aux élèves ce qu'ils doivent savoir !

- oh oh... Reprit Rogue avec un ton qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon, Black pourra donc apprendre à ses élèves comment devenir des Animagus illégalement ? Comment s'enfuir d'Azkaban ? Comment profiter de certaines situations et se faire offrir l'hospitalité dans une école où il n'a pas sa place ?

Sirius s'était levé d'un bond, visiblement prêt à se jeter sur Rogue. Dumbledore se leva aussi, ce qui fit se rassoir Sirius immédiatement.

- Ca suffit ! La décision est prise, je ne reviendrait pas dessus. Severus, Sirius, vous êtes attendu à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée. Eviter de vous manifester trop d'hostilitées devant les élèves. Remus, vous êtes le bienvenu à Poudlard quand vous le désirez, et si vous en avez le temps vous pourrez aider Sirius à s'organiser.

Sur ces paroles qui soulagèrent grandement Sirius, il transplana, le Professeur McGonagall à sa suite, laissant là Sirius et Rogue qui s'avadakédavérisaient du regard, et Lupin qui était toujours entre eux, la tête entre les mains, laissant échapper un soupir désespéré.

* * *

Alors Remus m'a aidé comme il a pu à préparer quelques cours ... Non,en fait il m'a filé les cours qu'il avait fait quand il était lui-même Prof pendant votre 3ème année, reprit-il avec un de ses sourires joueur. Mais je vais bien trouver où y mettre ma patte ... Sous le regard interrogateur du trio, il ajouta : Vous verrez ça demain ! Maintenant allez dans vos dortoirs, je ne voudrais pas que Rogue vous coince et vous mette en retenu à cause de moi.

_Fin du premier chapitre. _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? (non non, j'suis pas en train de quémander des rewiews, du touut ajuste l'oréole bancale au dessus de sa tête )_

(euh, mis à part ça, j'ai un p'tit soucis TT Quand j'enregistre la page, les sauts de ligne se suppriment tout seuls, du coup ça rend le texte pas aéré du tout ... Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? xD)


End file.
